The present invention relates to display cases, and more particularly, to display cases having a platform on which valuables are supported, the platform being moveable between a display position and a secure position.
A variety of display cases are used in the retail industry to exhibit valuable items such as jewelry, electronic devices, coins and antiques. Conventional display cases include a display section encased with one or more glass windows to enable viewing of the items displayed therein. As expected, these glass windows only offer a low level of security because a criminal can easily break the windows and steal the valuable items stored in the case. Accordingly, many stores remove the valuable items from the display case after store hours and secure those items in a safer device, such as a locked safe. Of course, this relocation requires additional time and labor, and thus increases cost. In addition, with the routine movement of the valuable items, stores frequently experience inventory loss and internal (employee) theft.
There have been several attempts to address the above problems. One such attempt is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,770 to Canedy et al, in which a display case is provided with a platform that supports valuable items. The platform is moved vertically between a display section of the case and a secured, lower section of the display case by a highly specific linear actuator. This linear actuator is secured to the platform, produces force to move the platform, and has a range of motion—from a retracted position to an extended position—that is limited to a single, unchanging straight line axis in either of two directions (up or down). Canedy explains that its linear actuator is a powered jack, a screw type actuator, a powered rack and pinion actuator, or a chain and sprocket actuator, but excludes any type of actuator that moves or extends in any manner off the straight line axis, for example, a scissor lift mechanism, or any device that moves through space under the platform both vertically and laterally. Canedy also excludes any actuator that is connected at pivot points to the platform, or that exerts lateral forces on the platform during operation, claiming that this causes “binding” of the platform with the sides of the display case.
Although previous display case constructions provide a way to move a platform from a display section to a secured section of a display case, they suffer a number of shortcomings. First, conventional actuators require notable power—either manual or electrical—to move the platform. This can increase power usage within a store, or needlessly consume labor time while employees move the platform. Second, previous constructions, such as that in Canedy, can bind against the side walls of the case where the platform is tightly fitted within the case and/or where the platform is unevenly loaded. This can needlessly result in the platform becoming lodged in one position, the powered actuator overheating and failing, or increased wear on the actuator. Further, where the platform is unevenly loaded, it can be prone to teetering or movement even when in the display position simply by someone bumping the display case. This can cause unintended movement of items on the platform, which can require an employee to re-orient those items.